super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Gohan vs Skaar
Gohan vs Skaar is a What-If Death Battle created by ECG. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel Comics! Which rage powered offspring shall win!?! Will Gohan MasenGO for the kill? Or will Skaar cut through his competition? Find out in THIS episode of Super Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: It's a popular idea in fiction for some of the most beloved characters to bear children. Boomstick: But these two offsprings are known for being so f*cking angry, they become gods. Wiz: Son Gohan, the first Super Saiyan 2. Boomstick: And Skaar, the Fire Resistant, Beastly Swordsmen. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Super Death Battle. Son Gohan Wiz: After defeating Piccolo in the 23rd World Marital Arts Tournament, Son Goku chose to settle down with his fiance, Chi Chi. After doing so, the had a child. Boomstick: Little did they know, this human/saiyan child....Wait a minute, Goku wasn't revealed as a saiyan yet, SHIT! (''Flash forwards to Raditz revealing Goku as a saiyan'')' '''Boomstick: There we go! Anyways, little did they know that this young boy would surpass Goku as the Earth's Protector......But then lose that title in the next, like, 20 episodes.' Wiz: After Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz, for the Dragon Ball placed on his head.... Boomstick: Seriously Goku!??! Wiz: Goku and Piccolo tracked Raditz down and killed him.....However to do this, Goku had to sacrific himself. Boomstick: So they had done it! They had beaten evil once and for all..... ' (''Moment of silence, while a sound of holding back laughter is heard) ''Wiz & Boomstick: BWAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAHHA!!!!!'' '''Boomstick: Turns out that Raditz had his scouter on the whole time, so his partners Vegeta and Nappa heard the whole thing. Piccolo, being the "nice guy" he is, took Gohan and decided to train him to get ready for the Saiyans! .....By that I mean throwing him out in the wild with dinosaurs and warrior children. And maybe trying to murder the kid himself once and a while. Wiz: When the Saiyans came, Gohan was already incredibly strong and had learned how to fight better then most of the other Z-Fighters...... Looking at you, Yamcha. Boomstick: OOH! Wiz burn! Well anyways, Gohan had learned multiple Ki techniques, like how to fly!!!!!!! Which, seriously, almost everybody can do in his universe. Bet even Bulma could do it! Wiz: Gohan can fly at extremely fast speeds, even when he was 5, and was able to keep up with the likes of Piccolo, Krillin- Boomstick: HA! Wiz: And Vegeta. However, flying isn't what you want us to talk about. Boomstick: That's right! Gohan can use his ki to perform energy based attacks like the Masekoa....Mesanka.....Masasapa.....Maokaka.....Masona-''' Wiz: Masenko. '''Boomstick: I had it! First with Ryu, now with this.... Well anyways, he has some upgraded versions known as the Double Masenko, where he fires....two Masenkos! Masenki? Masneko....? Ah F*ck it. Wiz: The Super Masenko is a much stronger version, and they Hyper Masenko, which is the strongest version, able to damage BROLY. Boomstick: And if he needs to get up close and personal, he has the Madan, which he can use to hit his opponents much easier, and the Super Explosive Madan, which creates an explosion when he hits his opponents, and the Gekiretsu Madan, which is a multiple blast attack. Wiz: Using the Tenma Defense, Gohan creates a green force field, protecting him from most attacks, and he can then fire at as an energy wave. Boomstick: And after training with his dad(Yes, that's his quality time with him), Gohan learned the Kamehameha! Which I'm sure all of you are jealous of. Why does he get to shoot gigantic blue hand lasers and I CAN'T! IT'S NOT F*CKING FAIR! Wiz: He also learned the more powerful version of the Kamehameha, the Super Kamehameha. He used this to counter Goku's own, when he was a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Speaking of Super Saiyans, Gohan was able to access this form(Cause what Saiyan can't really?) after training with his dad for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Wiz: And he was as powerful as Goku, Vegeta and Trunks too, who, along with him, can go Full Power Super Saiyan, which is the limit of a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Oh yeah! I forgot, after they defeated the Saiyans they went to Namek and Gohan became Planet Level and Krillin died(Obviously) and Goku went Super Saiyan and killed Frieza and Vegeta and Bulma had a child and these two Androids showed up, but then the boy one died after being killed by the OTHER android, a green bug monster thing who absorbed the boy, then absorbed the GIRL and started kicking everybody's ass. Wiz: This "green bug monster thing" was Cell, who was so powerful, he held a tournament where everyone(including Vegeta and Goku) were FORCED to enter. 'Boomstick: So Goku, full power, fought Cell with all he had, who defeated Goku without a scratch. So Goku, either out of his "mind" or having some sort of master plan-' 'WIP ' Skaar Fight Results Next Time Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien' themed Death Battles Category:EpicCartoonGames